


monday mornings

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: momo and chaeyoung has the monday blues.treatment: bacon, pancakes and chou tzuyu





	monday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> for katie.
> 
> happy birthday! this isn't really good but i tried for you! i hope you like it somehow.
> 
> (ps. it's really really short)

Monday mornings are mornings people wish to skip. It’s a day indicating that it's the start of another rough week to go through. People who have the Monday blues usually long for the week to end already, hope that it's finally Friday so that they could slack off, maybe go clubbing or just stay at home with their loved ones with netflix and pizza by their side. Who in the right mind would want to wake up early on a Monday morning? Chou Tzuyu, that’s who. Despite her being incredibly groggy, still, in the mornings, she would get up from her bed, shake off all that sleepiness, slipping away from her girlfriends' warm embrace, careful not to wake the two girls who were sleeping soundly and prepare breakfast. 

 

When Tzuyu found out that the two girls disliked Mondays, and she found a way to make the two like it; by preparing a meal full of love. It became her Monday morning routine, and she wouldn’t have it in any other way. She immediately went to the kitchen fridge and took out the ingredients she needed. A bowl full of pancake batter, fresh strawberries, sliced avocados, bacon and eggs. Soon enough she started whipping up those fluffy pancakes and it was up to the two girls if they wanted to put whipped cream, syrup or some fruits. Next she fried the egg and bacon and in a matter of seconds the room was filled with the scent of that juicy bacon.

 

Every Monday morning, Momo and Chaeyoung had two choices: continue to sleep and cuddle or wake up and have an amazing breakfast prepared by their girlfriend. Chaeyoung finally stirred awake once the scent of the bacon got to their room, and she woke Momo up by plastering her face with kisses.

 

“Momoring,” the younger girl mumbled softly whilst kissing Momo's cheeks. “Wake up.”

 

“Five more minutes,” Momo grumbled.

 

Chaeyoung stretched and got up from the bed. “Fine. I won't leave you any bacon.” By the mentioning of bacon, Momo got up on her feet and ran down the stairs. “No! I want to start my Mondays with bacon!”

 

Chaeyoung just chuckled to herself, made the bed and went downstairs to be greeted by a clingy Momo hugging Tzuyu from the back while she finishes up cooking their breakfast. Chaeyoung then slipped her arms behind Momo and gave Tzuyu a peck on the lips.

 

“Well, good morning to you, two,” Tzuyu said while setting down the platter of eggs and bacon along with the pancake and the toppings on the table. “You both don't usually get up early Monday mornings until I come back upstairs and wake the two of you up."

 

The three of them sat down and dug onto their meals. No one talked during breakfast, or whenever they eat really, unless they felt like it. Once they were done, Momo spoke and smiled sweetly at Tzuyu. “That’s because Monday mornings are better with bacon.” She got up and sat down on Tzuyu's lap and Chaeyoung followed. Momo kissed Chaeyoung tenderly, and then she moved to Tzuyu's lips before saying. “But Monday mornings are always better with the both of you.”

 

Tzuyu giggled at the Japanese girl's cheesiness. “Even without bacon?”

 

“Even without bacon.”


End file.
